Mission Impossible
by borderlinebad
Summary: Ganondorf sent his daughter after Link to end him. It seemed like a simple enough mission for Glacia. Find Link, earn his trust, the destroy him. At least she thought it would be a simple mission. Rated T for language and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**/This is set in OoT and I got this idea from watching the Lion King II and I thought: what if Ganondorf sent his daughter after Link to kill him like Zira sent Kovu? I hope you enjoy and this will probably just be enough chapters to cover the temples and Ganon's Castle with a possible alternate ending depending on how I feel and how readers feel about the story./**

It was time for her to set out. Ganondorf has spent the last seven years training his daughter, Glacia, to be a merciless killing machine. He had succeeded as well. The castle was dark and the few guards who surrendered to him were standing along the windows. Ganon was seated at his throne, gazing down upon his daughter. She stood at a good height and was well muscled. She had her mother's deep raven hair and bright blue eyes. He hated looking at her because of the resemblance she had to his passed love. Part of the reason he hated the Hylians was because they killed her mother, Helena. It was a normal day and Helena had left for Castle Town to go shopping with their young daughter when she was accused of stealing and hung for her offenses. It was absurd. Helena was a Hylian. Ganon had met her when they were young and fell in love. Ever since that fateful day when his love was killed, he had one thing on his mind—revenge.

That was when he decided to do this to Hyrule. The Gerudo Valley was safe for it was his home. Everything has gone to his plan except for two things: Link and that idiot Princess Zelda. That was where Glacia came into play. Once he followed Link into the Sacred Realm and stole the Triforce of Power, Links spirit was sealed for seven years. Today was the day he would be freed to become the Hero of Time. He knew Zelda would eventually find Link, so he was sending Glacia out there to hunt Link and wait for her cue. Then she would kill him. Zelda's ace in the hole would be dead and nothing could stop him. He laughed at the thought of ruining of them.

He stared down at Glacia and smiled. He stood and walked forward. Standing in front of her he asked, "What is your mission?"

She stared straight ahead at him, not breaking eye contact, "To find Link." She responded.

He smiled, "And once you find him and gain his trust?"

"I must _kill him_." She growled with blood lust littering her voice. He laughed with a proud voice and sent her out. Glacia ran for the door, bow in hand and her bag on her back, ready to complete her mission. To gain the approval she wanted so desperately from her father. It was all she really wanted.

She could remember the days during her training when she would hit bullseye after bullseye with her bow. She would smile and cheer but Ganon would just shake his head and mumble about how it wasn't good enough. This time she would make him proud. Make her mother proud as she looks down upon her.

When she made her way from the castle to Castle Town, she decided to take a seat on the broken fountain. She wanted to wait for the signal before heading in any direction. Ganon told her the signal would come from the Temple of Time. He didn't know what it was but he said she would know the moment Link was freed from the Sacred Realm. Glacia didn't know how long it would take so she pulled her ocarina from her bag and started playing a song her mother used to sing to her at night. She called it "Glacia's Lullaby" and it was her favorite. She hasn't sung the lyrics in a long time but she liked to play the song a lot.

Glacia never really got out seeing the world much. Her father kept her locked up in the castle training for long periods of time. She barely slept and food was minimal. Even though she was treated like that he still dressed her in gowns that would suit the Gerudo Princess. She even had a crown. Glacia didn't like any of the dresses or fancy things. She didn't like anything about being a princess. But only one man is born every 100 years in the Valley and he is to become king. So as his daughter Glacia was Princess by default. It was a fate she never wanted but had to live with. At least with this mission she could wear nothing but a red tank top, black tights, and boots. Her preferred way of dressing.

Mid-day had arrived and a light came from the Temple of Time. She jumped up from her seat and nocked an arrow. She shook her hip and her blue fairy, Dante, came from his pouch. Ganon had kidnapped this fairy when Glacia was young and ordered him to be her servant. Glacia never thought of Dante as a servant but as a friend. So she treated him as one. "Glacia, what do you need me to do?" Dante asked as he fluttered around her head.

"Dante, I need you to fly ahead and check out the temple. Tell me if Link has emerged and listen to where he is headed." She crept up behind a store just before the temple and hid around the corner.

"Why not go for the kill now?" Dante tingled.

"Because father wants Zelda _and_ Link dead," she sighed. "If I follow Link and eventually earn his trust than he'll lead me right to her."

"Good idea. I'll see what I can hear." Dante flew off for the temple and Glacia waited patiently for his return. She kept her bow loaded and ready just in case a Redead got too close. It seemed like forever until Dante came back. When he did he flew right into her face. "I know where they are going!" He cheered. She smiled at the little blue ball of light. Dante always got so excited when he got something right.

"Where?" She asked as she put the arrow back in her quiver and placed the bow over her shoulder and across her chest.

"Him and his fairy, who I must admit is a cutie, are headed for Lon Lon Ranch to get a horse and then to Kakariko Village. Something about a graveyard?" He fluttered up and down before flying back into his little pouch on her hip. He was lazy and didn't really do much but sit in his pouch until he had something to do. Glacia didn't mind considering she would do it too if she was a fairy.

She headed for the broken draw bridge and crossed it carefully. She felt something in the pit of her stomach that she didn't quite recognize. She shoved it away before walking slowly to the Kakariko Village. She knew she was ahead of him. That'd give her time to find somewhere she could watch him from without being noticed. Sure she wanted to meet him and earn his trust so she could destroy him. But she wanted it happen on her terms. Not getting noticed and attacked.

Once she arrived she looked the town over. There were many people here; mostly survivors from Castle Town. She almost wanted to thank her father for keeping her locked away from the public eye. No one would know who she was except for Gerudos. She found a building she could watch the whole town from and climbed on top of it. After situating herself in a comfortable position, she lit up a smoke and waited.

"There they are." Dante tingled and pointed in the direction of the town entrance. She stood and squinted her eyes over at the man. She couldn't make out his face but she had never seen him before anyway. Dante has and if he said it was Link then it was Link. "Should we follow them to the graveyard?" Dante asked.

"I can't see the graveyard from here so yeah." She whispered as she stood. She motioned for Dante to go back to his pouch. She didn't want Link to see him. It might cause trouble since she wasn't a forest kid.

She watched him close, never actually getting a look at his face, and followed behind him. Her cigarette hanging from the side of her mouth and her bow in her hand. She liked to keep it at the ready considering that she didn't trust anyone and she really didn't like people.

"What's he doing?" She whispered in confusion when she saw him pull back a headstone and climb into the grave.

"Are you gonna follow him?" Dante asked, watching from his pouch.

"Are you insane?!" She whispered at the blue fairy, "I ain't messing with no dead people." She shook her head.

"You're around dead people every time you walk through Castle Town. What's the difference?" Dante flew from his pouch and bounced around her head.

"The difference is I killed those people." She turned to leave the graveyard. She wasn't about to go into a grave. It didn't matter if it was part of her mission to follow Link. She'd just wait for him to finish being a complete weirdo and then follow him. "Dante?" She cupped her hands around her companion.

"Yeah?"

"You said they were going to get some rest here right?" She looked around the town and saw an Inn and a Tavern.

"Yeah, look at the sun. It's almost night time. They'll probably go and stay at the inn till morning." He gestured for the building just the front of the town.

"Then what do you say that we go for a drink? The Tavern is opening soon." She could see the bar just atop a little hill with a set of stairs leading to it.

"That sounds dandy!" He cheered and followed beside her as the made there way to the building.

Once inside Glacia ordered a glass of Sake for herself and some milk for Dante and sat at the bar. There were some big guy's rough housing around in one corner of the bar and some girls chatting in the other. She rolled her eyes and watched Dante flutter around his glass and dip into every now and then. After a few hours and drinking and eating they packed up and walked outside. It was about midnight she figured and she was tired.

The turned and headed for the inn across town. It was dark and she was really uncomfortable being alone. She knew she wasn't really alone because Dante was there, but he was a fairy. A sleeping fairy at that. She was almost at the inn when she heard some laughter behind her.

"Oh, look here boys!" She turned and saw three big and burly men behind her. They were watching her with menacing eyes and daring smiles.

"Hey there sweet thing. What's a lady like you doing walking around at night?" The second guy asked as he walked towards her. She grabbed her bow and took a defensive stance. She had never been in a situation like this and she could feel her heart start to beat faster.

"What are you doing with a weapon like that?" The first one took a step forward and she aim an arrow at him.

"I don't want to hurt you!" She screamed at them. Her voice had a shaky tone to it but that was because this was her first interaction with people face to face. Assassins don't talk to their targets face. They shoot them in the back.

"Now, now. Put that down." The third guy was behind her and he put his hand over her mouth. She dropped her bow and tried to pry his hands off her mouth. Dante was scared and stayed inside his pouch. He knew he couldn't do anything and they would probably harm him too.

"Let's have some fun." The second guy laughed as they shoved her against the stone wall just under a set of stairs.

"Get off me!" She managed to scream before they covered her mouth again.

"Get off her!" They paused and turned to see a silhouette of a boy her age. Her eyes widened when she saw a fairy flying around him.

"Well if it isn't fairy boy." The second man growled at Link.

"What do you want?" the first man turned to him, leaving his hands holding Glacia against wall.

"I want you to get off her." She could see him draw his sword and point it at them. She still couldn't see his face however.

"Whoa," They dropped her and she fell to the ground holding her throat. She was coughing and staring up at them. "We don't want trouble." They held up their hands. "She's all yours!" They ran off and Link returnd his sword to his side.

He walked over to where her bow was laying and picked it up. His face was still in the shadows but the light from his fairy lit some of it up. He knelt down beside her and handed her the bow. "Do you need help getting up?" He asked her in a calm voice.

This wasn't how she intended to meet Link, but it was better than nothing. She looked up at him and groaned, "I had them. I didn't need your help." She growled as she stood and put her bow around her body.

"What?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean 'what'?" She spat at him. She didn't mean to be harsh but she needed him to know that was strong and could handle herself.

"I save you and you give me attitude?" He threw his hands in the air.

She laughed, "I didn't ask for you to save me, Mister."

"I'd still expect a little gratitude, you know. Maybe a thank you?"

"I'm not a damsel; I don't have to be rescued." She turned to leave.

"You sure don't look like a damsel." He muttered.

She paused in her steps and turned to look at him. "What?"

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "You have a bow so I didn't think you as a damsel. I saw you having trouble so I helped. I'm sorry." He groaned. "You won't see me again." He held up his hands and turned to leave.

Her mouth gapped open and she shook her head. She couldn't let him leave now. She expected to banter a little longer. "Hey wait!' She called as she jogged up behind him. He turned and raised his eyebrows at her. She rubbed her arm and tilted her head to the side. "Um, I know who you are. I was just wondering if you'd need some help?"

"Help?" He fully turned his body to her. "You don't seem to do well with handling things."

She rolled her eyes, "That's because people bug me. I don't like them. But trust me, I'm good with monsters."

He crossed his arms, "Good with monsters, bad with people?"

"It's a long story." She sighed, "Will you accept my help or not? I've got nothing else to do and I think I'll prove useful."

He looked her up and down and then looked at his fairy, "What do you think Navi?" He asked the floating ball of light.

The fairy flew over to Glacia and circled her. She flew back to Link and bounced around him, "She seems okay to me."

"I can pull my own weight and I won't get in your way." She placed her hands on her hips and watched the Hero of Time. She still couldn't see his face clearly but she could see he was thinking.

After several minutes in silence Link nodded. "Fine. You can come and help me." He started for the exit out of town and Glacia followed him.

"We're leaving now?" She questioned him.

"Yeah," he said without looking back at her, "there's no time to rest. The longer I sit around the longer Zelda is in trouble."

"So what? She's lasted seven years without you. Do you really think rushing through this is gonna make a difference?" She rushed up beside him and watched the shadows dance around his face. Damn it, why couldn't she see his face already?

"What about you?" He turned to her. "Do you really wanna stay in this town after those guys attacked you?"

She pondered that thought for a moment before heading ahead of him out of the town. Back in Hyrule field, Link played his ocarina and a horse came running to them. He patted the horses head and smiled at the animal. "Do you have a horse?" He asked Glacia.

She crossed her arms and took a step back. She didn't like horses. She always rode in carriages instead of on horseback. Father said princesses didn't ride on horses. It'd ruin the dresses my nursemaid, Tara, worked so hard to stitch. "I do not." She responded to Link and she frowned when he laughed.

"How do you expect to get anywhere quickly without one? Back before I got Epona here it would take me two days just to get from Kokiri Forest to Castle Town. I'm glad I went to Lon Lon Ranch to get her. Ingo was treating her something awful." He said as he patted the horse's neck.

"I just don't like horses." She shrugged.

"Have you ever ridden one?" He asked as he rounded over to the side of Epona.

"No…" she sighed. Link's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Well, you're about to." He reached out a hand and Glacia stared at him. "Well come on."

She slowly reached out her hand and grabbed his. He jerked her over and she gasped, "What are you doing?" She asked in frustration when he faced her towards the horse.

"Step on my hands and I'll lift you up." He knelt down and locked his hands together.

"I think I'll walk." She said as she tried to step back.

"We don't have time. Come on. It's not that bad." He groaned. She sighed and stepped into his hands. He lifted her up and she shook as she crawled onto the giant animal. "You okay?" He looked up at her and placed a hand on her leg to calm her down.

"I just don't like horse." She breathed shakily.

He climbed on in front of her and turned at his waist to look at her, "I forgot to ask you what your name is."

"Glacia," she answered as she gripped the sides of the saddle with a deadly grip.

"Glacia," he whispered, "just wrapped your arms around my waist and hold on. It's not that bad. I promise." He turned back and kicked his feet into Epona's sides. She took off at a dead run and Glacia buried her face in Link's back. She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered silently about how she wanted to get off. How she wanted it to stop.

When they came to a stop she tightened her grip and didn't look up. "Are we done?" She asked desperately.

Link laughed and pulled her arms from his waist, "Yes, we are." He answered as he climbed off the horse. He grabbed Glacia's hands and helped her down. She fell to her knees and kissed the ground.

"Thank the goddesses." She sighed before standing and wiping her clothes off. It was morning and she could finally see his face now. He had ocean blue eyes and blond hair kept in place by a green beanie. His green tunic and tights matched.

"You ready?" His voice pulled her from her gaze at him. She couldn't believe the things she was thinking. _He's perfect,_ was all that ran through her mind. She shook her head to clear it and reminded herself of her mission.

"Yeah," she nodded, "let's go."

 **/So I like it. I hope you do to. Since Link doesn't talk in the game I figured I can give him this sarcastic and funny personality without drawing away from his hero spirit. Let me know what you think!/**


	2. The Forest Temple

**Forest Temple**

"This is Kokiri Forest. I grew up here." Link said as they entered the tiny village. Glacia looked around and saw monsters wandering everywhere. "The kids must be in their houses." Link said as they walked through the basically empty town.

Glacia stopped by the outside of one of the houses and looked around. Everything seemed destroyed. She couldn't fathom why the kids would stay here. "I thought the Kokiri was ageless children?" She asked Link as they crossed little stepping stones to the store.

"They are." He answered as he checked the sign in front of the store.

"Then how did you 'grow up' here if you're a Kokiri?" She cocked her head at him. He turned to look at her.

He had sadness in his eyes that she understood, "My mother was killed when I was baby. She asked the Great Deku Tree to take me in and he did. I lived here until my journey began." He said as he turned away from her.

Glacia looked down at the ground and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She understood that look in his eyes because she has seen it on herself in the giant mirror inside her bedchamber. "I lost my mother too when I was young." She told him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. He didn't speak but just watched her. She sighed and continued, "My mother was wrongfully accused of stealing and the men in the castle took her away. They held a trail but she was convicted anyway." She blinked fast to stop the tears forming in her eyes. "They hung her right in front of me and the rest of Castle Town."

"Oh my," Navi said. She flew over to Glacia and touched her cheek. "I'm so sorry." The little blue girl said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Link said.

"Yeah, me too." She sighed. She followed Link into the store and saw tiny children with fairies sitting around and a kid hopping behind the counter.

"Have any of you seen Saria?" Link asked around. They didn't seem to remember him as the Link they grew up with. A little girl named Fado spoke up.

"She went to the Lost Woods. I don't remember what she said she was doing, just that it was important." She smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't been of a help Mister!" She apologized and Link smiled at her.

"You're really pretty!" One of the other girls said to Glacia.

Glacia turned bright pink and her jaw dropped. "Wha—" she gasped.

"Let's go." Link laughed at her shocked expression and they headed outside. "The Lost Woods are over here." Link said as the climbed a ledge behind one of the house. "You seemed surprised when that girl called you pretty." He laughed again as they climbed up the vines.

"That's not important." Glacia grunted as she pulled herself up over the second ledge.

"It wasn't a lie." Link shrugged as he led the way through a hollow tree into the Lost Woods.

"What does that mean?" she asked sarcastically but Link shushed her.

"Do you hear that?" He asked her as he walked to one of the four hollow tree pathways. There was melody playing loudly from one of them. "That's Saria's song." He whispered.

"It's coming from this one." She led the way through one the trees. "We should follow the sound. That might lead us to the temple." She suggested.

"I know where the temple is. I've been there before." Link said as he took the lead. She rolled her eyes at him and followed behind him. It seemed like they wandered forever and she was getting bored.

"How much longer?" Glacia groaned. She didn't think looking for a temple would be this boring or take this long. She was getting impatient.

"It's right through here." He smiled at her as they went through the last hollow tree and saw a maze in front of them. The entrance was blocked off with bars.

"How are we going to get past those?" She asked she walked up to them.

"LOOK OUT!" She heard Navi yell. A loud howl came and she turned to see a Wolfos charging her. She went to grab her bow but the animal knocked her down. She winched as the Wolfos dug his claws into her chest. It all happened so fast but before she knew it, Link had driven his sword into its back.

She shoved the animal off her and grabbed her chest. Link knelt down beside her and went to touch it. She slapped his hand away, "Glacia, I need to look at it. I need to see how bad it is." He told her and she just stared at him for a moment before relenting.

He frowned at the wound and she just stared at him. "I'm fine. Just got caught off guard now can we go?" She asked him.

"I get caught off guard all the time." He said as he pulled out a bottle with a red liquid inside it. "Drink this. I go in Kakariko from some hag."

She took the bottle and smelled it. It smelled horrible and she gagged at it. The witches Koume and Kotake could do way better in her eyes. But she wasn't about to tell him that. She could've had Dante come out and heal her considering he was a healing fairy but she didn't want to talk about how she acquired a fairy. Reluctantly, she swallowed the potion and her wounds scabbed over. She was still hurting but felt better. "Thanks." She said sideways at Link. No need to start showing gratitude.

"Are you ready to get going? After I killed that Wolfos the bars went down." He gestured towards the entrance. "There is actually a fairy fountain around here. They'll heal you up better than that potion." He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Glacia looked around and could hear grunting she went ahead of Link and looked around the corner. There were Moblins walking the passageways. "Link," she waved him over. He came to her side and peaked around the corner beside her. "Where those here the last time you were here?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," He bit his lip. "I think we can take them out with your arrows or my hookshot. Either one." He turned and leaned against the wall in front of her.

She looked around. She didn't want to waste arrows on such a nuisance. She could feel Dante wiggling in his pouch and she knew he wanted out to stretch his wings. She knew he needed to come out and stretch. "Link," she took a step back in the direction of the exit. "I have to go do something. I'll meet you in the temple." She went to leave but he stopped her.

"Look you wanted to help me with my mission. Now you're not gonna do anything?" He asked in annoyance. He had crossed his arms and was glaring at her.

"I do want to help but I have something to take care of." She sighed. "Just go. I'll meet you in the temple, damn."

"Fine." She could tell he was frustrated but she just rolled her eyes. She watched as he took out his hookshot and started making his way.

"You can come out now." She whispered and Dante came from his pouch.

"I swear, I know I love that pouch and I love sleeping but I couldn't stand to be in there a minute longer." Dante complained as he frantically flew around in circles. She laughed at him and his little comedy show. "So, what are we doing? Where are we going?" He asked.

"Well, I can't necessarily help Link in the Forest Temple." She sighed. "Father has sent a phantom to the temple and that's who Link will battle in the final round of this place."

"Oh, I see." Dante bounced. "And you're afraid that he'll say something that'll make Link question you." He stated the obvious.

She nodded and turned back to the entrance. She could hear Link making his way through the maze and she wanted to stay close in case he needed her. She knew father was all about talking about his plans before they had a chance to be fulfilled. It would cause major issues if she was in that room during the showdown.

She grabbed a piece of rope from her bag and tied it to an arrow. Aiming for the ledge just above the entrance she let it fly. She climbed up the little ridge and put the rope back in her bag and her arrow back in the quiver. She looked over the top of the maze and saw Link had done a good enough job of clearing it. She jumped along the top and then down before the stairs. She started up them slowly but stopped when she heard voices. _Who in the hell is he talking to?_ She thought as she peaked into the area just before the temple. She saw another man talking to Link. She didn't recognize him but something was off about him.

"The flow of time is always cruel… its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it… A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days." The stranger said. She could only see the back of the new person but she could tell Link knew him. "In order to come here again, play the Minuet of Forest." She watched silently as the stranger taught Link a song. It sounded beautiful and made the lights around them dance. Once it was done the stranger remarked on how he would see Link again before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Who was that?" Glacia asked as she walked over to stand in front of Link. He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "I told you I'd meet you at the temple. I didn't lie." She sighed.

"That was Sheik. He said he'll help me with my journey but he just shows up and teaches me the songs for each temple I come to." Link said as he took a seat on the stump in front of the broken stairs.

"So he helps you find the sages?" She asked as she sat on the ground in front of him.

"Yeah," He shook his head. "He said the Forest Sage would be someone I knew. I think I know who it is. I might be wrong though."

She leaned back on her hands and crossed her ankles, "Who do you think it is?"

"This girl named Saria. She was my best friend when I lived here. All of the other kids thought I was different because I didn't have a fairy. Saria was the only one who treated me with any respect which only made that kid Mido hate me even more." He said with a saddened face.

"But you have a fairy." She pointed to the blue ball of light floating around them.

"Navi didn't come to me until the Great Deku Tree sent her. She said she came to 'aid in my quest'. Even after she came, they still ostracized me. Everything got worse when the Great Deku Tree passed. Mido blamed me and got everyone else to blame me as well. Saria stood up for me." He looked around the Meadow and sighed again. "This was her 'secret place' and she came here a lot to play her ocarina and dance. She said she could hear the spirits and she see them too."

"It seems like everyone plays the Ocarina." Glacia laughed. "I have one as well." She pulled her purple ocarina from her bag and held it up to show him. She smiled at her instrument and let her hands fall in lap while holding it. "I understand how it must have felt to be an outcast." She hated to admit that she felt like an outcast must of her life in the Gerudo Valley. Even if she was the princess, that didn't mean she was free from bullying. She was a fair skinned girl who loved music and was scared of horses surrounded by dark skinned kids who loved to fight and train on horseback. She was often teased for the fact she was part Hylian. They still worshiped her though. That was what they were supposed to do. When the crown came on then heads when down.

"How do you understand?" He smirked at her.

She let out a long breath and rolled her head back to look at the sky. She was coming up with the best possible way to tell him without mentioning where she was from, "My father once was a nice man who liked to tell me stories and my mother would sing me songs," she started off with some truth, "but I was different than the other kids in my town. They would talk about how I looked different and how I was always wanting a different life than what I was given." So far she was sticking to the truth and it felt good to not be _completely_ lying.

"What life were you given?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I wanted a life with danger and adventure. Not one where," she paused and rummaged her brain. She was getting off track and felt she was about to give too much away, "where I was ordered around. I wanted a world where I could make my own rules." She finished and he smiled at her.

"Adventure isn't for everyone." Link laughed, "Trust me."

"I like it. I get to see the world. I had never really ventured far from home." She lost her smile and wished she could take that back.

"Where's home for you?" He asked.

"That is a story for later." She rubbed her neck. Enough sharing. They needed to move forward. "I think it's time we head inside." She stood and looked at the broken stairs. "Which I don't know how we are going to do that."

Link laughed and walked over to her, "With this." He held up his hookshot. "Come here."

He grabbed her around the waist and aimed the hookshot for the tree above the stairs. "Watch where you put those hands!" She yelled at him when they landed on the ledge just in front of the doors.

"I swear, every chance you get you yell at me for trying to help you." He rolled his eyes.

"It's my way of reminding you I'm not a damsel in distress." She smiled and they continued into the temple. Through the first door they came to another area where two Wolfos appeared. "I'll take the one on the right." Glacia said as she drew her bow. Link nodded and went for the one the left.

After they were done with them Glacia walked over to the defeated Wolfos and pulled the three arrows she fired at him out of the beast. She wiped them on her tights and put them back in her quiver. "Three hits and they're down. Seems too easy for the first monsters in this place." Link remarked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Plus the door is locked. There must be a key somewhere around here." She looked around. There were two trees on either side of door. "Can you climb up there and look?" She asked Link as she pointed to trees.

He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, there are vines over here." He said as he started climbing up the right wall. She waited by the door and watched as he climbed on top of the tree and hookshot himself over to the other tree. "Got it!" He called. He looked over the ledge and tossed her the key before jumping down.

Glacia unlocked the door and they enter. Once they came to the main room they saw the four lights go out and four Poes fly off. "Link, let's split up." She turned to him.

He looked at her hard before nodding, "I'll go left." He sighed before heading off.

It didn't take long before she rounded up two of the Poe sisters. They recognized her as Ganon's daughter and went without much of a fight. That's one thing she could count on, the monsters knowing her instead of people. She sat on the stairs and waited for Link to finish up. She decided to play her lullaby and let Dante fly around. After what felt like hours she cupped Dante in her hands.

"Dante," she said without looking at him. She was searching for any sign of Link. "Can you go find Link and tell me if he's okay?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Why are you so worried about this boy? Isn't the whole point of this mission for him to end up dead?" Dante asked. She sighed and bowed her head.

"I know but I can't help it. I just worry about him." She said. Dante flew off and she crossed her arms. She didn't know why but she was feeling weird. She wasn't feeling the normal way she usually would when she was sent off to kill. She remembered when her father took over the castle and she helped him round up as many civilians as she could. Those who surrendered would serve him. Those who didn't, Glacia would get to have target practice with. It made her feel alive when she got the opportunity to kill. Sometimes she felt that killing was the only way _to_ feel alive. Being the great Ganondorf's daughter was enough to make anyone feel unappreciated and dead inside.

She wished life could go back to how it was when her mom was alive. She would wear matching dresses with her mom and go to dances. Her mom was all about living life to the fullest. Ganon used to be like that. After Layla, her mother, died Ganon paid Glacia less attention. Her nursemaid became her only form of human interaction as her father pursued his dream of overthrowing Hyrule. The dresses got fancier and her father never sang anymore or danced with her. He became a tyrant.

"Hey, Glacia?" She was pulled from her thoughts when Dante came back.

"Dante!" She smiled, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, Link's fine. He's actually on his way back up here." Right when he said that the final poe's light came on the elevator lifted to allow them access.

"I guess that's our cue to get out of here so we don't have to help with Phantom Ganon." She sighed. She wasn't going to let Dante know how grateful she was that Link was okay. She didn't even want to admit it to herself. She started for the door but stopped. Some part of her wanted to stay and make sure he would be all right when he faced the ghost of her father. Another part of her knew that she really shouldn't risk her father losing his temper. Even if it was just a phantom. She hid in a corner of the room to wait for Link to get in the elevator. She would jump down the cavern after him and enter the boss room undetected. She wanted to be sure he would come out on top of this.

"Glacia?" she saw Link enter the main room and call her. He looked around and called her name several times before Navi interrupted.

"Do you think she's all right?" the floating ball of light asked.

"We should go look for her." Link said as he drew his sword. He wanted to make sure Glacia was okay and not knocked out somewhere.

"Link we don't have time. The entrance to the boss is open and you have the key. We can look for her afterwards. She's not going anywhere." Navi told him. She could tell that Link didn't want to agree but he had to. She didn't blame him. She would've continued as well.

"Fine," but the second we get out of that chamber I'm gonna go look for her. I don't like the idea that a Stalfos may have got her." He said as he stepped onto the elevator.

She walked over to the center of the main room and looked into the hole where the elevator was. She peered down and saw Link had to solve a puzzle to get to the boss door. Dante flew down into the hole and watched them. When they made their way in he let Glacia know. She hung her legs over the ledge into the hole and slid down. Keeping her knees bent, she landed just in time to see Link enter the big door. She ran up just behind him and hid just below the platform.

She heard a familiar laugh that could only belong to her father. She tried to remind herself that it was just a phantom. Not her real dad. She got to where she could watch but not seen. Phantom Ganon was hiding in the paintings and Link has having to shoot him out with a bow. He was doing well but he missed and Phantom Ganon launched a ball of electricity at Link and knocked him down. She closed her eyes and turned away at Link's screams. When she looked back he was getting the idea of reflecting the phantoms attacks back at him.

Link had gotten hit about three more times before Glacia couldn't take the screams anymore. She jumped up at platform and shot an arrow straight into the Phantoms heart. Before he fell he launched a ball of electricity straight at her. She tried to dodge it but Link jumped in the way and took the hit. He screamed and fell onto Glacia. The phantom said somethings about how he underestimated Link before disappearing. Glacia didn't hear him because she was too concerned with the hurt Link in her arms.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asked. "Dante!" She called her blue fairy to his side.

"What the hell? How do you have a fairy?" Link asked as he tried to sit up.

"That doesn't matter." She told him quickly, "Dante, do you think you could help him?" She asked her friend. Dante was a healing fairy. That was the sole reason her father kidnapped him for her.

"Yeah, hold on." He chimed as he flew circles around Link and his wounds went away. "All done!" He cheered as he flew back beside Glacia.

"Thanks." Link smiled. "I'm not even gonna ask why you have a healing fairy considering that he just helped me." He smiled and stood up. There was a blue portal opening up and Link stopped just in front of it. "This will take up to Chamber of Sages. You coming?" He asked her.

She stood and rubbed her arm while looking at the ground. She didn't want to say it but she had to this time, "Link," she sighed, "thank you for jumping in front of that ball and taking the hit for me."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, "So how's that 'I'm not a damsel in distress' thing coming along?" He joked and she groaned.

"This is our relationship now huh?" She half smiled, "Slight insults and saving each other's ass?"

"I'm a hero for Hyrule, and a pain in the ass to you." He laughed. "Anyways, you coming?" he gestured towards the portal.

She stared at the blue light and thought. _There's a chance the Sage of Time would know me as the Gerudo Princess. I can't risk that._ She frowned. "No, I'll just wait for you in the Meadow. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay." He stepped into the light and disappeared. She sighed and walked outside of the Forest Temple and sat on the stump in the Meadow that Link sat on earlier. She started playing her lullaby on her ocarina and watched Dante dance around in the air. The lullaby wasn't a joyful tune but Dante would dance to the sound of the rain if he had a chance.

"Do you think I can fly around with you guys now that I've helped Link?" Dante flew over and landed in her lap. He liked being held and resting in her lap.

"Yeah, yeah you can." She smiled at him. A light shown and Link appeared on the Triforce symbol in the middle of the Meadow. "Hey." She smiled as he walked over to her.

"It's night or I was suggest we get going to the next temple." He sighed and plopped down on the ground in front of her.

"I'm kind of tired. We should get some sleep." She yawned as he lay back on the grass.

"So were you right?" She asked him.

"About what?" He rested his head on his hand and rolled on his side to look at her.

"Was your friend the sage?" She slid off the stump and lay beside him.

He rolled back on his back and sighed, "Yep."

They lied there in silence and watched the stars. Navi and Dante floated around them playing a game of some sorts. She remembered how her mother would take her outside and they'd stargaze all night and point out shooting stars. She'd always tell her to make a wish and Glacia would wish for an exciting adventure. She sighed, looks like she got her wish. She rolled her head over to look at Link. He was passed out asleep and snoring with Navi resting beside him. She sat up and saw Dante still flying around.

"What are you doing, little dude?" She whispered, so not to wake Link.

He flew over to her and she cupped him in her hands. "Just getting rid of this excess energy from being cooped up for two days.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. She let him fly off and she lied on her side and stared at Link. She was starting to think about things other than her mission and it made her angry. She was hoping this wouldn't take long. If she started developing feelings for him she'd have to leave and take her punishment from her father. Actually, she'd probably die before facing her father after failing him.

He father always knew how to punish people. Just look what he did to Hyrule after the Castle Town Guards murdered Layla.

 **/The reviews have been wonderful and I'm so happy you guys like this. I'll try to update again here soon and the next chapter will have some more secrets being revealed!/**


	3. The Fire Temple

**/So this chapter was fun to write! I'm cooking up so good stuff to come and I know the whole 'damsel' joke that they're tossing around may be getting weird but there's point to it. Next chapter may be a filler because of—never mind. I'm gonna spoil my own stuff! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Also, now would be a good time to let me know if I should consider the possibility of two outcomes of these stories. It all depends on how well you guys like it!/**

 **Fire Temple**

Glacia woke up before Link and decided to go to the village for some food. She sat there for a moment and watched Link snore before standing. Her limbs were stiff and she tried to stretch them without making any noise. Dante wasn't in his pouch she turned to see him resting quietly beside Navi next to Link. She smiled and tiptoed out of the Meadow. She was confident she could find her way in and out of the Lost Woods without Link.

When Link woke up and saw Glacia's imprint in the grass he immediately jumped to his feet. "Glacia?" He called. He saw the fairies fly up and shake their bodies with a tingle of a yawn. "Navi, Dante, have you guys seen Glacia?" He asked them as he continued to look around, "I don't like the idea of her wandering off. She could get hurt."

"I'm perfectly okay." Glacia laughed at him as she walked across the meadow. "I just went for some food from the village." She held up a sack of fruits.

"Don't go wandering off like that." He growled. He was angry that she just left without telling him where she going. She could've gotten hurt—or worse—lost. "Did you know if you get lost in these woods you become a Stalfos?"

She rolled her eyes and sat the sack down, "I told you Link, I am not a damsel. Do I look like a princess who needs to be saved?" She cocked her head, "No, I'm not. I'm not even a princess." She added that last part quickly, trying to avoid the princess part. She had to admit that it felt good to actually say she was a normal person. Maybe after this mission her father won't pour her into tight and constricting dresses anymore?

"I never said you were." He huffed, "Look," his voice changed to a solemn tone and he crossed his arms, "I was just worried okay?" He walked past her and started for the exit. "I'm allowed to worry." He said as he bumped her with his shoulder.

She sighed and grabbed the sack and followed behind him as they headed for the woods. Dante flew around her head and chatted with Navi while Glacia stared at Link's back. She thought about the possibility of having to ride that stupid horse again and a sick feeling came to her stomach. "Do we have to ride that horse again?" She groaned.

Link shot a look at her and continued walking, "Not really, there's a shortcut to Goron Village here in the forest."

"Can we go that way then?" She smiled and clapped her hands. She wanted so badly to skip the horse ride. She was much better on her feet than someone else's.

He sighed and smiled, "Fine, we can skip the horse ride for now." He said. She cheered and jumped with excitement. Link laughed at her, "Do you really hate horses that badly?"

She blushed, "Well yeah," She rubbed her neck, "I just think better on the ground." She shrugged and turned away from him.

"You don't seem to think at all." Link muttered under his breath.

Her mouth fell open and she glared at him, "Just what does that mean?" She got in his face. She was flaring with anger at that statement. She did think. It all she does. She's spent half her life alone besides Dante and her nursemaid, so her thoughts where the only thing to keep her company.

He seemed surprised at the closeness between them. He opened his mouth and tried to keep from stuttering, "I—I was just saying that you seem to act without thinking?" He said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She didn't move and spoke again, "Example." Was all she spat and Link could feel her breath on his face.

He racked his brain for an explanation and smiled whenever he thought of one, "In the Forest Temple." Her eyes widen and he continued, "You obviously weren't thinking when you jumped in there to shoot that final arrow. You could've gotten hurt but you did it anyway."

She stared at him for a moment. He was right. She wasn't thinking when she jumped on that platform. She just knew she couldn't take his screams of agony for another second. She pulled out of his face didn't say another word until they reached Goron City. The whole walk to the shortcut Link just watched her with a sly smile. He knew he had won that argument.

Link didn't know why she would even attempt to save him. She seemed so reluctant to help most of the time but she was willing to jump in that arena and strike without thinking. He had a weird feeling about Glacia but after she saved him, he had to trust her. Besides, the last time he trusted his gut he ended up getting blitzed by a Jellyfish in Jaba Jaba's belly.

When they arrived at the Goron City Link was shocked to see it completely empty except for a lone Goron rolling around one of the levels. He scanned the entire city with hurt and sad eyes. Glacia watched Link closely and she could feed of the aurora of depression that surrounded him. She placed a hand on his upper arm and looked at his face. "Link, what's wrong?" She asked with genuine concern.

He sighed deeply and didn't look at her, "This place used to be crawling with Gorons and it was just, just so lively. I wonder what could have happened to everyone." He took a step forward and leaned on the railing.

"I've never seen the Goron City. I mean, I have seen Gorons," She looked around, "but never this place." She joined her at the railing.

"Most places are like this now that Ganondorf is ruling." He growled and her eyes widen. This was the first time Link has mentioned her father. She didn't speak; she wanted to know more about what he thought of her father. "Ganon has ruined this place. He's ruined everything. Back at the forest the kids used to play outside till nightfall and the lights used to dance around the village; now they can't even leave their house. Now the Gorons are missing." Link turned around furiously and leaned his back against the rail, "What did he do now? Eliminate an entire race?" He muttered.

Glacia didn't know what to say. She didn't notice how her father changed the world because she has never seen anything outside the Valley for most of her life. She turned away from him and looked at the lone Goron rolling around the level below. "Let's get him to stop and ask him what happened." She tried to smile at Link but she was starting to feel horrible inside just thinking about what the answer could be.

"To stop the Gorons from rolling you have to hit them with bombs." Link said as he pulled a bomb from out and pushed the button on top making it expand and glow.

"Bombs?" She asked, she didn't think anything could take a bomb hit and live. "Won't that, like, hurt it?" She bit her lip and watched Link carefully.

"No," he said as he tried to aim the bomb, "Gorons can take pretty strong hits and live." He tossed in down and missed. Glacia flinched at the ear piercing explosion. It was minor but still hurt her ears. "Damn it," Link muttered under his breath. "I only have 15 of these. I can't keep missing."

"Can't Navi aim for you?" She asked as she leaned over the railing and watched the creature carefully. She had never seen a Goron before and wanted to get up close and personal.

"Navi can only aim for enemies." He said as she pushed the button on another bomb, making it expand as well. "All right, tell me when to drop it." He told her as he held it over the rail.

Glacia watched carefully and tried to calculate when it would hit the Goron dead on. "Now," she called and Link let the bomb fall down and strike the rock creature. She heard a soft whine as he stopped rolling and laid there shaking.

"Good job, Glacia." He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in a way that made him seem younger than seventeen. She knew he had lost the years leading up to now and it made sense he'd look younger. "Let's go." Without thinking he climbed over the rail and dropped down the lower level.

She sighed, "Why do you just jump off things? You know we could've walked down there, right?" She reluctantly climbed over the edge and jumped down, keeping her knees bent to soften the impact.

"Jumping is more fun." Was all he said as he walked over the trembling Goron and knelt beside him.

"How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!" The small creature yelled.

Glacia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Listen, you're the only one trembling over here."

"Glacia be nice!" Link nudged her in the side. "He's scared, that's all."

"Huh?" the Goron uncurled and looked up at us. "Who—who are you?" He stuttered and Glacia had to use all her power not to roll her eyes.

"I'm Link. This is Glacia." Link gestured towards her and she smiled weakly and waved.

"What?" his eyes widened, "Your name is also Link? You must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link!" He started to cheered and jump. "Dad named me after you, because you're so brave! It's a really cool name! I really like it!" He grabbed Link's hand and shook it fiercely. "I'm so glad to meet you! Please, give me your autograph—"

"Now's not the time." Glacia interrupted. She gave Link a look that meant 'get on with it!'

"Oh…" the poor Goron frown and lowered his head. "I guess right now _is_ a bad time to ask you." He jerked his head up and gave us a worried look. "Please help everyone!" he screamed and they both jumped at the sudden volume.

"What happened? Where are they?" Link went into hero mode instantly and Glacia smirked at him. He may seem like a cocky dude but he was brave and willing to help anyone at any time.

"My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If you don't hurry even my dad will be eaten by it!" He started crying and Glacia automatically felt uncomfortable. She wasn't good with tears.

"What's wrong with him?" Dante asked as he fluttered around the inconsolable Goron Link.

"Maybe he'll calm down if we talk to him?" Navi suggested as she joined Dante in checking out the child.

Glacia bumped Link with her shoulder, "Ask him about the dragon." She shrugged.

"Can you tell me about the Dragon?" Link asked him as he placed a hand on the Goron.

"A long time ago there was and Evil Dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. That dragon was very scary!" He started shaking at the mere thought. "He ate Gorons! Using a big Hammer, the Hero of the Gorons destroyed it. I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero!" He started crying even harder.

"Ask him where the Gorons went." Glacia said with genuine curiosity. She wanted to know if her father was really behind this. He never once talked about the Goron race. She always thought he was much more concerned for the Hylian race.

"What exactly happened to the Gorons?" Link asked.

"Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple. While my dad was out, Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away!" He sobbed. Glacia clenched her jaw at the thought of her father's deeds. "Dad said that Ganondorf revived Valvagia as a warning to all who might oppose him." He wrapped his arms around himself, "Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia! Dad went to help everyone but I'm worried!" He grabbed Link's hands. "Please Link! You have to help them! I'll even give you this!" he handed Link a fire resistant tunic. "I only have one on me but there is probably another in the shop. I'll open everything."

"Thank you, Link." The human Link smiled at him. "I'll be sure to bring everyone back home to you; including your dad." He turned to walk away and the Goron Link stopped him.

"There's a secret passage behind the statue in my dad's room!" He called and Link smiled at him and nodded.

"Let's go to the shop and see if we can get you a tunic too." Link said as they walked the stairs down to the lower level. They entered the shop and saw a lone Goron looking rather bored. "Excuse me?" Link leaned on the counter and Glacia joined him at his right. The Goron looked up at him and smiled. "Do you have any women's fire resistant tunics?"

The Goron silently turned around and looked at the shelves. "I'm sorry sir, we only have men's. Don't get many women needing traveling wear. Most just stay home." He shrugged.

Glacia looked at Link and his upset face. "I'll just wear a men's." He looked at her with a surprised face.

"What?" she shrugged, "I'm not picky."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "All right, one tunic please."

"300 rupees." The shop owner said as he laid the tunic on the counter.

Link opened his wallet and started counting rupees. Glacia put her hand over his and slowly pushed his wallet away. "I can pay for myself, Link." She said as she pulled out a drawstring bag and opened it.

"No way," he shoved the bag away. "I'm getting it."

"Link," she said in frustration, "do I have to remind you that I can do things on my own?" She smiled, "I'm not a damsel. You don't have to take care of me." She handed the store owner 300 rupees and took the tunic. If Link wasn't with her she probably would have stolen it. After all, she was a good thief. All the Gerudos are.

"You wanna go change first? We can change in Darunia's room." Link said as they exited the store.

"Nah, you go first." She said as she sat down at the ground to wait for him. Link and Navi went into the room and Dante bumped into her face.

"I wonder why your dad would hurt the Gorons. They never really leave the mountain and wouldn't cause him any trouble." He said to her. Glacia couldn't think of a solid reason either. She didn't know her dad was such a horrible man. She couldn't fathom why a nice woman like her mother would ever marry a man like him if he was this awful. But then again if she never had married her dad, Glacia wouldn't have been born. Sometimes she wonders if that would be such a bad thing.

"All right, I'm finished." Link walked out and Glacia blushed. She didn't think Link would look _that_ good in red but she was wrong. He looked better in red than green. The color gave him a sort of dangerous look that she actually liked.

"Oh, okay. I'll be quick." She stood and didn't look at him before going into the room. She laid the tunic down and watched as Dante flew around the room checking everything out. She pulled her tights off and folded them neatly next to Link's green clothes that he left lying on the table.

"What do you think the dragon will look like?" Dante asked as he hovered over the folded clothes.

"I don't know." Glacia shrugged as she pulled her tank top over her head and folded it. She ran her hands over her stomach and paused when she felt the raised skin of her birthmark. It was just like her mother's; a misshapen heart on her left hipbone. It was all she had left of her mother so she was proud to have it.

"You almost done?" Link called from outside the room.

She gasped and realized she was taking longer than he did. "Yeah, hold on!" She pulled the tunic over her head and tied a rope around the small of her waist to hold it. The tunic was too big for her small frame but it worked. She walked outside the room and posed in a sarcastic way. "How do I look? Ready to slay a dragon?" She laughed.

"You look like a kid wearing her dads' shirt." Link laughed, "I didn't realize you were that little."

She furrowed her brows at him in anger. "I'm not little! I'm as tall as you!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him, "I'm just skinny is all." She was made that way by all the corsets a princess has to wear for her dresses.

"Whatever," he laughed, "let's head on. I have a promise to keep" She followed him back into Darunia's room. She watched as Link used his incredible strength to pull the statue back. Flinching at the heat, she followed him inside.

The tunics did wonders of calming the heat down as they walked through the lava filled place. Glacia was a bit nerves as she surveyed the area. One wrong slip and her and Link both could fall into the lava. That was certainly something she didn't want. "This place is dangerous." She whispered more to her herself as they made their way to the broken bridge.

"Just stick close. I won't let you fall." Link told her. He didn't seem to be joking this time so she left the sarcastic remark she wanted to make alone. "Let's hookshot across to the other side of the bridge." He said as he pulled out his hookshot and started to aim it for the other side.

"Don't you think it's kinda stupid to put a _wood_ bridge in a _lava_ filled place?" She asked him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"A little," he said as he pulled the trigger and they were jerked to the other side of the bridge. Glacia ripped away from Link. Being that close to him didn't make her uncomfortable. It was the opposite. She was too comfortable being beside him that she was sacred; so she kept her distance.

"Let's go on." She said without looking at him. She took a step forward and Sheik jumped down from an unknown place and startled her. She hid behind Link in fear before she realized it wasn't a threat.

The Sheikah waked towards them, not paying Glacia any mind. "It is something that grows over time, a true friendship." He started speaking and Glacia's eyes widen. How could Link not tell that Sheik was an imposter? Glacia could tell from just seeing her for the first time. Zelda stood before them in disguise. Glacia's heart started racing. She could end this whole thing right now. She took a step back and slowly reached for her bow when Sheik continued, "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteousness and through it, you will know which way to go." Glacia let her hand fall as she watched Link from behind. Friendship…could you call what she had with Link friendship? She certainly didn't want to kill him now but friendship is more than just not wanting to kill each other, right? "Link, this song is dedicated to the power of the heart. The Bolero of Fire." Sheik looked at Glacia as she spoke of the heart. She felt hatred for the Princess in disguise and wanted to reveal everything and attack but yet she didn't want to. She watched as Sheik taught Link the beautiful melody. "I'll see you again." The Sheik didn't break eye contact with Glacia as she walked backwards.

"Wait," Link said he tried to walk up to her. A wall of fire blocked his way and with a flash of a deku nut, she was gone. Link groaned in frustration, "He always does that. Shows up, recites poetry of some crap like that and then leaves. I never get to talk." He looked back at her and saw a weird expression on her face. "Hey, Glacia, you okay?" He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

She just continued to stared forward and think about what Sheik said. She was trying to decide if she considered Link a friend. She wasn't too sure what a friend really was. Dante and her nursemaid where the only ones she ever conversed with. But since she's been with Link she's had more deep conversations and hasn't felt completely alone. She was beginning to feel something for him but quickly shut it out. Shaking her head clear, she looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She pushed his hand off and walked forward. "Let's go make good on your promise." She smiled at him as they got ready to enter the temple.

Once they entered the temple Glacia decided to split up. "Link, I'll go save the Gorons. You figure out how to stop the dragon. Sound alright to you?" She asked the Hero of Time.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He nodded, "Sure you'll be alright?" He asked her with concern littering his voice.

"Why do you worry so much?' She rolled her eyes. "I tell you what," she pulled out her Ocarina and looked at him, "I'm gonna teach you a song. If you hear this song at any time during our visit here it means I'm in danger."

"Okay, that sounds fair." He smiled as he pulled his Ocarina out. "Ready when you are."

She placed the cold stone instrument to her full lips and blew softly. The sound of her lullaby filled the air around them as she played each note with precision. Link followed her finger movements and played along perfectly with her. Dante danced to music and Navi just floated next to Link. When they were finished, Link looked at her with a surprised face.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a pretty melody."

"I'll tell you later." She smiled as she headed up the stairs and to the right. Link went to left and they separated.

Glacia didn't like all the fire and lava but she dealt with it. She did say she was going to help Link, so she had to. It wasn't that big a deal. The temple seemed pretty simple. No elaborate mazes or anything that would confuse her. She found most of the Gorons fairly quickly. When she was trying to find the last one, trouble came.

She was trying to cross the wooden bridge in the second main room when a Keese attacked her from behind. She was able to catch herself as she fell and she hung from the bridge over the lava; her feet not far from the deadly liquid fire.

"Glacia!" Dante flew over to her head and started screaming. "Come on! Pull yourself up!" He shouted.

She tried to pull her body up onto to the bridge but the heat made her hands too sweaty to perfectly grip the wood. She could feel herself slipping. "Dante, can you find Link?" she grunted as she tried and failed to pull herself up again. She could feel herself slipping but refused to freak out. She needed to remain calm.

"I'll try. Is there any way you can get your Ocarina and play the lullaby?" He frantically fluttered around her.

She was too afraid to try and plus she'd need two hands to play it. "No," she gasped as she almost lost her grip. "Just go!" She screamed at the blue fairy that flew off in search of help.

"He's never gonna let me live this down." She sighed as she held on for dear life. _At least if I die I won't have to kill him,_ she thought. _No, I can't do that._ She sighed again. Moments had passed and her hands were getting sweaty to hold on. She started to panic when there was no sign of Link or Dante. "This is it." She whispered as her hands slid and she started to fall.

The hot air blew through her hair as she fell. She closed her eyes and thought of her mother. Would Layla be proud of what she's accomplished? She hoped so. She let out one last breath before she felt a strong grip around her wrist. Opening her eyes, she saw Link hanging half his body over the edge of the bridge gripping her wrist. Her mouth gaped open as her feet where inches from the lava. He smiled down at her and it took all her power not to roll her eyes at the remark that she knew was coming.

"Hey, there." He laughed, "I was looking for Glacia but all I see is a damsel."

She groaned, "Can you please pull me up now?"

"Fine," he smirked, "I had more jokes lined up." He hauled her up and she sat on the bridge. She wrapped her arms around her and looked away from Link. She didn't have anything to say to him. She keeps talking about how she doesn't need his help but then he ends up saving her life. Three times now.

"Oh my goodness, you're alright!" Dante said as he nestled himself into her neck.

She laughed and hugged the little guy, "Thank you for getting Link when you did." She said to her friend Dante. She turned to Link, who was sitting beside her looking over the room. She gave him a weak smile, "And thank you, Link." She sighed, "You saved my life."

"For the third time," he smirked at her. "Probably won't be the last either." She glared at him and he only smiled bigger. "You're welcome." He nodded at her. They sat in silence before Link spoke again. "How many Gorons are left?" He asked as he stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

She sighed deeply, "One more. The only place I haven't looked in the door you went into."

"I didn't really look around for any. I saw Darunia and went straight to him."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Link ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "He went ahead to try and stop the dragon but it doesn't seem to be working too well for him."

She stood, "Did you find the hammer Goron Link spoke of?"

"Yep, sure did." He joined her in standing face to face.

"Then let's go slay a dragon." She shrugged.

They walked towards the main room and into the room connected to the boss room. "There's the last one." She pointed across the room to a lone Goron shaking in a cell. Link jumped over the lava to the platform and released him. After much thanking and cheering the Goron ran off and they were faced with the task of defeating Volvagia. They stood before the door and she watched Link closely. _No matter what he has to go up against, he never lets fear cross his face,_ she thought as he unlocked the door and they entered.

Glacia surveyed the room and saw there was a platform in front of them with several holes, like something had been burrowing in the ground. They jumped across the pit and on to the platform and it immediately started shaking. Glacia gasped as a giant dragon crawled out of the ground and started flying circles around them in the air. She drew her bow and aimed an arrow for the beast. She let it fly and it bounced right of the monster.

"Shit," she mumbled, "arrows are a no go." She could feel the anger in her start to escalate at the thought of being useless.

"I got this." Link said as the creature burrowed into the ground.

"Over there!" Glacia yelled as she pointed at the spot where Volvagia was emerging. Link ran for it and slung the hammer towards its head. It screamed and went back into the ground before Link could strike with his sword.

After three tries of trying to strike the monster he was fed up. "Glacia!" He called and she turned from watching the dragon in the sky to see him. He stood there with a determined look and anger in his eyes. "Take this," he tossed the hammer at her. "When you can, hit it as hard as possible. Then I'll go for the kill."

She nodded and watched the holes closely, waiting for her chance. When she saw its head start to rise she jumped and brought the hammer down with all her weight onto its head. It screamed and grabbed at its temples and she saw Link out of the corner of her eye jump in to the air. She fell back to get out of the way as he jammed the Master Sword into Volvagia's head, right between the eyes.

She didn't see what happened next because Link's body fell on top of her as boulders rained from the ceiling at dragon's last dying scream. She heard the clang of the rocks on Link's shield and she dug her nails into his chest to hold him in place. She was terrified at not being able to see but at the same time she didn't want to see.

She still had her eyes closed when everything went silent and Link's body weight was lifted. "Glacia," she heard him say. "You can open your eyes." He laughed. She opened her eyes to reveal that the dragon was dead and she was still clenching Link's red tunic in her hands.

She gasped and released him. She stood up as quickly as possible and wrapped her arms around her in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She muttered as she turned away from him and looked at the blue portal. "I wonder if Darunia is the Fire Sage." She said, trying to divert the conversation away from her.

"Probably." Link said as he stepped over to the portal. "Do you want to come this time?" He asked her.

"No, I'll just go back and change and wait for you in Goron City." She smiled and headed for the door. She wanted to know what the Chamber of Sages looked like but she didn't know for sure if they would know her. The last thing she needed was for Link to be told the truth. She wanted to keep lying to him until it was inevitable. She didn't even want to complete this mission anymore. Link has done nothing to deserve death. He has treated her how she always wanted: not like a princess. True, he didn't know she was royalty, but it didn't matter. He seemed to like her just fine as a common girl.

She shook her head clear. Maybe she was over analyzing the whole thing. She was a partner to him—nothing more. The thing is…what if she wants to be more than a partner?


	4. Water TempleFiller

**Water Temple/Filler**

Once Link had rejoined her they exited the Goron City and return to Kakariko Village. Glacia followed behind Link on the way to the Inn; never taking her eyes from his back. She was glad all the Gorons were safe but this mission is bringing troubling news to her ears about Ganondorf. She didn't know how much more she could take of learning about her father. It was beginning to divert her mind to stopping him rather than completing her mission of eradicating Link and that annoying Zelda. It was nightfall as they entered the Inn and got assigned to Room 9. After laying all their supplies out and sitting on their beds, Link began to ask her about the song she taught him in the Fire Temple. "Where did you learn that?" He asked as he held his Ocarina in his hands and played little single notes to the fairies amusement.

She rolled her Ocarina between her hands and smiled at the thought of her mother, "My mother taught it to me before she died. She called it "Glacia's Lullaby" and sung it to me every night before bed." She pushed the instrument to her lips and played a random note to make Dante dance.

Link flopped down on his back and stared at the ceiling, "Does it have words to it or is it just music?" He asked and she looked away from him.

"It has lyrics…" she started and he interrupted her.

"Sing it then," he jumped up and put his Ocarina to his mouth, "I'll play and you sing."

"And I'll dance!" Dante jingled and caused Glacia and laugh.

"I don't know," she rubbed her neck. She had never sung in front of anyone other than Dante.

"Come on," Dante bumped into her face, "I haven't heard you sing since we left home!"

"Just the first verse," Link smiled, "Come on, it's bedtime. The perfect time for a lullaby!"

"Fine," she sighed and Link began playing the melody and she took a deep breath, _"Close your eyes my sweet baby, when the morning sun rises you will see, all of this is but a dream, you are more than you seem. Close your eyes my sweet darling, the moon is high and waning, watching over you as you sleep. Close your eyes and do not weep."_ She smiled as she started to sing to last high note and Link's eyes widen, _"I am here never fear."_ Link slowly pulled the Ocarina from his lips and stared at her. He hadn't heard anyone sing as beautifully as her since the last time he hung out with Saria seven years ago. He memorized every line of the song.

"That's a pretty song." He said as she stared off away from him. Dante and Navi had been dancing to her voice and they nestled down on Links' hat, which lay at the foot of his bed. "Looks like you sung these two energy balls right to sleep too." He laughed.

"My momma had a better voice than me." She blushed, "and now I'm tired." She yawned and stretched.

"Well, get some sleep. We got the Water Temple tomorrow." Link said as he lay back and pulled the blanket over him. He was fast asleep. No doubt that he was exhausted. Glacia watched his back for a few minutes before turning to face the wall. She couldn't understand how Link was going through these temples back to back. Link was pushing himself to his limit each time to try and save this land. She couldn't even get the courage to stand up to her father for anything.

She definitely didn't have the courage to face father now. There was no way she could complete this mission if it meant killing Link in the end. If only she could shake the feelings for Link, if only she could throw herself back into the darkness Link showed her out of. He didn't even _do_ anything to make her feel this way. He was just kind to her and showed her that life wasn't about riches and crowns. Just being in that bed next to his, wearing the same clothes she spent the last few days in, and not in her luxurious bedchamber in silk gowns; made her happy.

This is what scared her. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and sighed. She couldn't stay by Link's side. Not like this. Being this close to him would kill her in the end; especially if her father found out about her change of heart. She could just imagine the fight that would break out and ultimately end in her early demise.

Silently getting up, she packed her things. She figured it was best to leave while him and Navi where asleep. It would be easier and she could avoid any conflict. She poked Dante and flew awake. She pressed her finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet and he obeyed. As she placed her bow over her head, she looked back at the sleeping Link. She closed her eyes and headed for out of their room. Once they were out of earshot, Dante started asking questions. "Where are we going, Glacia?" He asked as he flew beside her head. "Why are we leaving Link behind?"

She sighed and tried to smile at him, "I'll tell you when I have an answer." Was all she could think to tell him at the time. When they reached the front desk she rang the bell. When the inn keeper came to her she leaned on the counter and pulled out her wallet. "I'm checking out of room 9, but my partner is still asleep." She smiled, "Can I go ahead and pay for his stay?"

"Of course dear," the inn keep smiled at her. "May I ask why the early departure?" She accepted the money and watched Glacia carefully.

"Uh," she looked around, "I don't really know, to be honest." She sighed, "Do you have some paper and something to write with? I'd like to leave my partner a note."

The inn keeper nodded and handed her a paper and pen. "That friend of yours is a cutie! I hope you don't plan on running out on a stud like that!" She raised her eyebrows at Glacia. Glacia laughed at the old lady.

"What can I say?" She laughed, "I'm an idiot." She lightly shook her head and handed the old lady the note. They nodded and out the front door Glacia left.

"Where are we going now?" Dante was quiet as he fluttered about her head.

"I'm not sure." She whispered with all the sickening truth in her voice. She couldn't go home that was for sure. But where could an on-the-run princess go? She had a friend in the Valley that she could always go to. Her name was Zira and she always kept things to herself so she would perfect. "We're going to the Valley." She told Dante as they headed south. He seemed okay with it but she could tell he was missing Navi already. Dante seemed to really like her.

Back in the inn, Link woke to the daylight and an empty bed beside him. He shook his head and figured Glacia went for some food at a diner or something. After gathering all his stuff, he decided to ask the inn keeper if she had seen her leave this morning.

"Excuse me?" He rang the bell at the desk and called.

"Hello young man!" The old inn keeper greeted him.

Link smiled to be polite, "Have you see my friend? She wasn't in our room this morning and I was wondering if she may have come through here?" He leaned on the counter and Navi bounced around his head.

"Are you Link?" She asked as she picked up a piece of paper with pretty handwriting on it.

"Sure am," he nodded.

"You're friend paid for your stay and left you this." She handed Link the letter with a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry, dear."

Link's eyes widen as he took the paper from her. His eyes scanned the lettering and he felt anger and abandonment start to flow through him.

 _Link,_

 _I'm so sorry but I had to leave you. I just couldn't be around you anymore. I can't say why but I hope you can understand that I just got my feelings mixed up with our mission. Please, don't look for me. I went somewhere you wouldn't find me anyway. Just carry on with saving Hyrule and forget about me._

— _Glacia_

He didn't say a word as he left the inn. He tucked the letter away in his pocket walked to the nearest tree. Pulling out his sword, he slashed at the tree until the tree was barely standing. "Link!" Navi yelled, "What's wrong? What was in that letter?"

He was breathing heavy from the anger and glared at the glowing ball of light, "Glacia left."

"What?" Navi stopped in midair. "Why would she and Dante leave?"

"I don't know," he put his sword away and started walking out of the town, "She said she 'got her feelings mixed up with the mission'. I don't even know what that means." He groaned.

"It sounds like she was saying she fell in love with you…"

"She could've said that to my face!" He yelled at her. He didn't know why Glacia leaving had such an impact on him. All they ever did was bicker and fight anyway. He sighed and looked at Navi, "I'm sorry I yelled. I don't know why I'm so worked up about this."

"Maybe you fell in love with her too?" Navi suggested and Link waved her off.

"I don't have time for that. I got to save Hyrule. Besides," he looked off in the direction of Zora's Domain, "what would it matter now if I was?"

It took two days to reach Gerudo Valley. She knew Link probably had read the letter by now. She felt so guilty for leading him on and leaving him high and dry. She had too, though. It was for the best. She was coming up on the Valley and walked across the bridge. The familiar heat of the desert glazed over her and she felt more comfortable. She was home.

The Valley didn't look any different than it did when she left. The guards were patrolling a lot more, probably because of the increase in the amount of monster around the world. She returned the friendly waves of her longtime neighbors and friends and searched for Zira. She found the Gerudo atop a lookout tower.

"Zira!" She called at the top of her lungs. She saw the familiar redhead women look over the railing and smile brightly.

"Glacia!" she heard her friend scream as she quickly made her way down the ladder and ran into her arms. "It's so good to see you!" She cheered as they embraced each other and laughed.

"It's really good to see you too, Zira!" She smiled weakly and Zira instantly knew something was wrong.

"Glacia is everything okay on your side?" She asked. Before Glacia could answer Zira grabbed her arm and pulled her away to her house. "Sit down, girl. I'm gonna make some tea for me and get a glass of Sake for you."

Glacia sat on the floor and rested her arms on the table. The animal rug under her felt soft against her skin and eased her nerves. Zira returned to the living room and sat the glass of sake down in front of Glacia and sat on the other side of the table. "Spit it out." She rested her head on her hands and stared at Glacia.

With a sigh, Glacia told her about Link and her mission, "…and after I had come to fully realize that I had strong feelings for him, I left." She ended the long story and felt her gut wrench at thinking about Link. "I just don't know what to do Zira. I know that dad will be furious with me if I go home without Link's head on a silver platter. What do I do?" She let her head fall onto the table in frustration.

Zira was silent for a few moments. Glacia waited patiently for her reply while downing her second glass of sake. She felt the burn of the alcohol in the back of her throat and ignored the buzz that was coming to her head. "Glacia," Zira started with a soft voice, "you need to go back to this boy."

Her eyes widened as she jerked her head to stare at Zira. "What?" She raised an eyebrow, "Go back to him? How can I even begin to do that? He must be so angry with me because all I did was leave him a note!" She felt a tear slide down her face as she thought about hurting him.

Zira lowered her head, "Child," she said and Glacia rolled her eyes. Zira always spoke like she was an old lady but she only two years older than Glacia. "You really care for this boy, Glacia, enough that you are willing to go against your father, our king, just so you don't have to hurt him. Doesn't that tell you that you need to go and be by his side to protect him?"

She thought about that statement. Even now that she's gone, it won't stop Link from having to battle her father in the end. He would still have the risk of getting hurt with or without her. She wanted to go back. "He wouldn't take me back." She sighed. That was true as she knew it. She'd have to do something heroic and stupid to gain his trust and make him understand. She just didn't know what.

"You do not know that." Zira smiled, "He may be waiting for you right now."

"He's at the water temple. I'm sure the only thing on his mind is saving Hyrule." She sighed and ran her finger over the rim of her empty cup.

"I wouldn't count on that." Zira laughed, "Men are curious creatures, dear. Once they get stuck on a female they can't quit her." She shrugged, "That's just how it is."

"And how do you know that?" She raised a curious eyebrow and watched Zira blush.

"Uh," she rubbed her neck, "before you're dad decided to go on the war path, I may of met some boy over at Kakariko…but this isn't about me." She shook her head and pointed a finger at Glacia, "This is about _you_ and that boy who you've running from. What did ya momma tell you before she left us?"

Glacia smiled at the thought of her mother, "She always said told us to follow our hearts and never fear what we know to be right."

"She was right," Zira stood and collected the empty glasses. "In life you are given a true love once. This could be yours and you're running from it." She took the empty glasses to kitchen. "Now, we been talking all night. Time to get some sleep so you can go get that boy tomorrow." She smiled as she handed Glacia a blanket. "I'll give you some new clothes in the morning." She said as she went for her bedroom and tossed Glacia a pillow.

"Thanks, Zira," Glacia yawned, "I'll see you in the morning." She laid down and closed her eyes. Dante hadn't spoken much all day. He's been held up in his pouch complaining about missing Navi. Glacia wasn't too different from him. She'd just spent an entire day recounting the last few weeks with Link. She felt so pathetic. It's all her fault she feels terrible. She could've just stayed with Link and enjoyed the time they would have together until they reached the castle and all would be revealed. Then again, if she did stay she and Link would only get closer and it would make the ending even harder on them both. This whole thing gave her headaches not even sake could fade.

When morning rose Zira woke her and gave her a fresh set of clothes, "You can go change in my bedroom." She yawned as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Glacia walked into Zira's bedroom and took in the sight. Tapestries hung on every wall and her bed sat on the floor and the animal rugs decorated the floor. It wasn't much different than she remembered and the nostalgia of childhood made her a good kind of sick. As she changed into the new outfit she couldn't help but smile. Zira was smart not to give her the traditional Gerudo clothes. Instead she was now wearing a purple dress with a jewel rope that used to tie it up at her waist and white skin tight white leggings with light desert sandals. She had to admit she liked the change but she looked a little too girly for her mission. "Hey, Zira," she called as she went back into the living room, "When you said 'a fresh change of clothes' I thought you meant something like—oh I don't know—something I could fight in."

Zira didn't look at her as she grabbed her scythe, "Darling, you're going to get a boy back. You need to look good. Not like you just slaughtered a hog." She laughed, "Well, I've got guard duty today. Think you'll be okay on your way out?" She looked over at her friend.

"I'm sure." She smiled, "Thank you, Zira. Can you not mention any of last night to anyone?" She asked nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mention what?" she smirked.

"Thanks," she laughed. "I'll be sure to come back and visit after all this mess is finished and dad straightens up." She said as Zira nodded and left. Glacia walked leisurely through the Valley and into Hyrule field. Dante flew around her head with excitement of seeing Navi again while Glacia walked with a slow pace. She was dreading the argument she knew she and Link would have. It would take at least a day to reach Lon Lon Ranch and then another to reach Kakariko Village. She started to consider getting a horse but the fear was too real to try.

"I'm gonna tell Navi that she's cute!" Dante shouted as he flew ahead of her with determination.

"Slow you're roll, buddy." She laughed. They continued on through the night and the next morning. She was tired and decided to sit under a tree and rest. She didn't want to get too tired before finding Link. She knew that conversation would take all her strength.

Link had just completed the water temple and said his farewell to Ruto before heading Kakariko Village. He was still angry about Glacia and he used that anger to help him slaughter the beast in the Water Temple. He thought he was in trouble a few times in the temple. His head was just too foggy and crowed with thoughts of Glacia. She hadn't left his mind since she actually left his life. Even Sheik couldn't get his mind away from her. Navi could tell Link wasn't in the best of mood so she stayed quiet and avoided any mention of her. Link didn't even want to take time to rest. He needed to keep his mind busy so he headed straight for the Shadow Temple in Kakariko. _Who needs rest anyway?_ He thought as he rubbed his bicep. He was hurt pretty bad but he didn't care. The sooner he saved Hyrule the sooner he can leave this land.


End file.
